Innocent
by CreativeSlash
Summary: "You're string of lights is still bright to me. Who you are, is not where you've been." Song-Fic


I don't own Vampire Academy, or the Song Innocent by Taylor Swift (...Damn.)

I hated Retreating Boundaries, but I didn't want to delete it. So, here is a song fic. Same plot.

Lissa's POV

We all are, truly innocent. We never mean the things we do.

We never meant to break those hearts.

We never meant to hurt those friends.

We never meant to kill those people.

All the events of today were a bit of a blur as everyone started to realize who really was to blame.

As Tasha had the gun aimed at Mia's head, my instincts screamed for me to throw myself forward, to protect the small girl. I stepped forward, and held my hand out, signaling for her to stop, to not make another mistake to ruin her life all the more.

"Tasha," I said in a low, warning voice. Her head swiveled over to me, her cold blue eyes met mine.

"Don't do this. You don't want to dig the hole deeper do you?" I asked, a desperate shot to help free the girl.

Tasha laughed, a long, hard laugh. The sound of it chilled me to my bone.

"Vasilisa Dragomir," She said, her tone laced with hatred. "The prestigious, weak, disappointment of the Dragomir line."

My eyes widened at her words, saddened by the fact that a woman who I felt was like my own mother, were saying these things about me.

"You were never fit to take your family's thrown, or the royal thrown for that matter!" She went on, trying her hardest to get some kind of reaction. The only thing she received, however, was a blank look on my face.

"Well," She snapped, obviously tired of my expression. "What do you have to say?"

I looked at her, long and hard, and regarded her coolly.

"At least I didn't like what other people wanted, and was too immature to actually talk about it, and took her life just because I didn't get what I wanted." I said, shocking everyone who was watching.

Tasha's eyes widened, shocked that I had the nerve to say that.

Well, there went the final straw. She released Mia and shoved her harshly over to Rose, who crashed to the ground with the little girl on her.

Tasha swung the gun straight into my face, smiling sweetly.

"Goodbye, _My Queen."_

The sound of the bullet sounded in my ears, followed by eerie silence.

The last thing I saw, were the bright lights on St. Vladimir's, fading away into darkness.

Christians POV

I was pretty much in a trance, watching Tasha and Lissa argue and bicker over not killing Mia. I was still in shock that _Aunt Tasha,_ the one who saved me from my Strgoi parents, killed _Queen Tatiana. _ I was snapped out of my trance as I heard Lissa say something to Tasha, shocking everyone.

"At least I didn't like what other people wanted, and was too immature to actually talk about it, and took her life just because I didn't get what I wanted."

The whole crowd gasped, shocked. No one knew that Lissa, sweet, innocent Lissa Dragomir, would say that to a woman who was pointing a gun at her.

I saw Tasha's eyes widen, and knew Lissa had struck a nerve.

Tasha shoved Mia over to Rose, who fell with her on top of herself.

She then swung to gun to Lissa's face, smiling very sweetly.

"Goodbye, _My Queen._"

The bullet sounded throughout the entire room, silence followed soon after.

Lissa's limp body, crashed to the floor, not making any noise all except her delicate _thump _when she hit the tile.

Silence filled the room, everyone terrified to break the silence. I wasn't. According to my body apparently.

I dropped to my knees beside her, tears falling down my cheeks like a waterfall. I lifted my shaking hand to her pale face, pushing a piece of blonde hair out of her face.

Absentmindedly, I heard the guards say, "Natasha Ozera, you are under arrest for two charges of treason. One for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, and One for the murder of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. "

I looked down, still ashamed my aunt killed my her. Lissa.

I felt Rose sit down beside me, wearing the same heartbroken expression on her face as I did. Those two shared the mental bond, just as we shared the emotional bond.

The bonds were broken, sadly, and they could never be replaced.

Roses POV

I sat in the chair in my bedroom, staring out the window absently, while the radio played in the background. Usually, now, I'd be at lunch with Lissa, but classes have been cancelled recently. They said there were a few problems.

We all knew the problems.

Our classmate and queen was dead, and they couldn't handle it.

_Lissa..._

The radio started playing a song, that unfortunately reminded me of Lissa. Innocent by Taylor Swift started playing, and I started humming along.

_I guess you really did this time  
>Left yourself in your war path<br>Lost your balance on a tightrope  
>Lost your mind tryin' to get it back<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
>Always a bigger bed to crawl into<br>Wasn't in beautiful when you believed in everything  
>And everybody believed in you?<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an Innocent, you're still an innocent<em>

_Did some things you can't speak of  
>But at night you live it all again<br>You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you had seen what you know now then<em>

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly catchin' days  
>And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you<br>Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
>Before the monsters caught up to you?<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights is still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an Innocent<em>

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32 and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an Innocent<em>

_Time turns flames to embers, You'll have new Septembers  
>Everyone of us has messed up too<br>Minds change like the weather, I hope you remember  
>Today is never too late to be brand new<em>

_It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights it still bright to me<br>Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
>You're still an Innocent<em>

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
>32 and still growin' up now<br>Who you are is not what you did  
>You're still an Innocent<em>

_Lost your balance on a tight rope  
>It's never too late to get it back<em>

I was crying by the time it finished, after hearing the song so many times and never understanding the message, I now understand. It took my best friend's death to understand, but Lissa, no matter how many things she's seen in her life, she was still Innocent. She never deserved to die. No one does!

_It's never too late to get it back_

There's the flaw in this song. For Lissa, it is too late to get it back. She's dead. She can never just come back to life.

An innocent woman died today, and she'll never have her life back.


End file.
